The present invention relates to a blood flow imaging method, blood flow imaging apparatus and ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly to a blood flow imaging method, blood flow imaging apparatus and ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus by which a plurality of streams of blood flow having different contrast agent arrival times or blood concentration properties can be properly discerned.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing an example of a conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus having a power Doppler mode.
The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus 500 comprises: an ultrasonic probe 1; a transceiver section 2 for transmitting ultrasound from the ultrasonic probe 1, acquiring an ultrasonic echo and outputting a received signal based on the ultrasonic echo; a quadrature detector section 3 for outputting in-phase (I) and quadrature (Q) components of the received signal e; a power calculating section 4 for calculating the power P of blood flow; a blood flow image producing section 55 for producing a blood flow image G51 in which the brightness varies depending upon the power P; and a display 6. The blood flow image G51 is displayed in, for example, orange of higher brightness for the larger power P.
When a contrast agent (microballoons) is intravenously injected into a subject, blood flow infused with the contrast agent is represented. In imaging the liver, for example, as the contrast agent carried by the blood flow reaches the hepatic artery and the portal vein, the blood flow streams passing through these blood vessels are represented.
In the conventional ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus 500, there is a problem that, for example, the blood flow passing through the hepatic artery and that passing through the portal vein are displayed overlapping each other on a screen, and they are difficult to properly distinguish.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a blood flow imaging method, blood flow imaging apparatus and ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus by which a plurality of streams of blood flow having different contrast agent arrival times or blood concentration properties can be properly discerned.
In accordance with a first aspect, the present invention provides a blood flow imaging method for scanning and detecting blood flow infused with a contrast agent injected into a subject, and displaying the blood flow, comprising: changing at least one of the hue and gradation range of a display region representing the blood flow in one or more steps in the course of time.
In the blood flow imaging method of the first aspect, since the hue or display gradation of a blood flow image is changed relative to time, a plurality of streams of blood flow having different arrival times of a contrast agent can be properly discerned.
In accordance with a second aspect, the present invention provides a blood flow imaging method for scanning and detecting blood flow infused with a contrast agent injected into a subject, and displaying the blood flow, comprising: displaying a plurality of streams of blood flow having different times at which the blood flow detection intensity reaches a peak value, in different hues or gradation ranges.
In the blood flow imaging method of the second aspect, even if a time period in which a plurality of streams of blood flow are simultaneously infused with the contrast agent is long, the hues or display gradations of the blood flow streams can be differentiated based upon the difference of the time at which the blood flow detection intensity, or the blood concentration of the contrast agent, reaches a peak value.
In accordance with a third aspect, the present invention provides a blood flow imaging method for scanning and detecting blood flow infused with a contrast agent injected into a subject, and displaying the blood flow, comprising: displaying the blood flow in a predefined hue or gradation range before a hue etc. change time specified within a contrast agent flow-in period, and displaying, after the hue etc. change time, the blood flow in a hue or gradation range determined based on the relationship between the blood flow detection intensity and an in-flow threshold at the hue etc. change time.
In the blood flow imaging method of the third aspect, since the hue or gradation range for the time after the hue etc. change time is determined based on the relationship between the blood flow detection intensity and an in-flow threshold at the hue etc. change time, even if the arrival times or the blood concentration properties of the contrast agent are similar among a plurality of streams of blood flow, the hues or display gradations of the blood flow streams can be differentiated based upon the difference of the in-flow properties of the contrast agent.
In accordance with a fourth aspect, the present invention provides a blood flow imaging method for scanning and detecting blood flow infused with a contrast agent injected into a subject, and displaying the blood flow, comprising: displaying the blood flow in a predefined hue or gradation range before a hue etc. change time specified within a contrast agent flow-out period, and displaying, after the hue etc. change time, the blood flow in a hue or gradation range determined based on the relationship between the blood flow detection intensity and an out-flow threshold at the hue etc. change time.
In the blood flow imaging method of the fourth aspect, since the hue or gradation range for the time after the hue etc. change time is determined based on the relationship between the blood flow detection intensity and an out-flow threshold at the hue etc. change time, even if the arrival times or the blood concentration properties of the contrast agent are similar among a plurality of streams of blood flow, the hues or display gradations of the blood flow streams can be differentiated based upon the difference of the out-flow properties of the contrast agent.
In accordance with a fifth aspect, the present invention provides a blood flow imaging method for scanning and detecting blood flow infused with a contrast agent injected into a subject, and displaying the blood flow, comprising: producing a plurality of blood flow images corresponding to different times in different hues or gradation ranges, and displaying a blood flow image in which the plurality of blood flow images are superimposed.
In the blood flow imaging method of the fifth aspect, since a plurality of blood flow images having different hues or gradation ranges depending upon the time are superimposed, a plurality of streams of blood flow having different arrival times of the contrast agent can be displayed in different colors or gradations on one still image, and visibility is improved.
In accordance with a sixth aspect, the present invention provides a blood flow imaging apparatus comprising: scanning means for scanning a subject to detect blood flow infused with a contrast agent; blood flow image producing means for producing a blood flow image in which at least one of the hue and gradation range of a display region representing the blood flow is changed in one or more steps in the course of time; and blood flow image displaying means for displaying the blood flow image.
In the blood flow imaging apparatus of the sixth aspect, the blood flow imaging method of the first aspect can be suitably implemented.
In accordance with a seventh aspect, the present invention provides a blood flow imaging apparatus comprising: scanning means for scanning a subject to detect blood flow infused with a contrast agent; blood flow image producing means for producing a blood flow image in which a plurality of streams of blood flow having different times at which the blood flow detection intensity reaches a peak value are represented in different hues or gradation ranges; and blood flow image displaying means for displaying the blood flow image.
In the blood flow imaging apparatus of the seventh aspect, the blood flow imaging method of the second aspect can be suitably implemented.
In accordance with an eighth aspect, the present invention provides a blood flow imaging apparatus comprising: scanning means for scanning a subject to detect blood flow infused with a contrast agent; hue etc. change time specifying means for use by an operator to specify a hue etc. change time within a contrast agent in-flow period; blood flow image producing means for producing a blood flow image in which the blood flow is represented in a predefined hue or gradation range before the hue etc. change time, and producing a blood flow image in which the blood flow is represented, after the hue etc. change time, in a hue or gradation range determined based on the relationship between the blood flow detection intensity and an in-flow threshold at the hue etc. change time; and blood flow image displaying means for displaying the blood flow image.
In the blood flow imaging apparatus of the eighth aspect, the blood flow imaging method of the third aspect can be suitably implemented.
In accordance with a ninth aspect, the present invention provides a blood flow imaging apparatus comprising: scanning means for scanning a subject to detect blood flow infused with a contrast agent; hue etc. change time specifying means for use by an operator to specify a hue etc. change time within a contrast agent out-flow period; blood flow image producing means for producing a blood flow image in which the blood flow is represented in a predefined hue or gradation range before the hue etc. change time, and producing a blood flow image in which the blood flow is represented, after the hue etc. change time, in a hue or gradation range determined based on the relationship between the blood flow detection intensity and an out-flow threshold at the hue etc. change time; and blood flow image displaying means for displaying the blood flow image.
In the blood flow imaging apparatus of the ninth aspect, the blood flow imaging method of the fourth aspect can be suitably implemented.
In accordance with a tenth aspect, the present invention provides a blood flow imaging apparatus comprising: scanning means for scanning a subject to detect blood flow infused with a contrast agent; blood flow image producing means for producing a plurality of blood flow images corresponding to different times in different hues or gradation ranges, and producing a blood flow image in which the plurality of blood flow images are superimposed; and blood flow image displaying means for displaying the superimposed blood flow image.
In the blood flow imaging apparatus of the tenth aspect, the blood flow imaging method of the fifth aspect can be suitably implemented.
In accordance with an eleventh aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus comprising: an ultrasonic probe; a transceiver section for transmitting ultrasound from the ultrasonic probe, acquiring an ultrasonic echo and outputting a received signal based on the ultrasonic echo; blood flow image producing means for, based on the received signal, producing a blood flow image in which at least one of the hue and gradation range of a display region representing blood flow infused with a contrast agent is changed in one or more steps in the course of time; and blood flow image displaying means for displaying the blood flow image.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the eleventh aspect, the blood flow imaging method of the first aspect can be suitably implemented.
In accordance with a twelfth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus comprising: an ultrasonic probe; a transceiver section for transmitting ultrasound from the ultrasonic probe, acquiring an ultrasonic echo and outputting a received signal based on the ultrasonic echo; blood flow image producing means for, based on the received signal, producing a blood flow image in which a plurality of streams of blood flow having different times at which the blood flow detection intensity reaches a peak value are represented in different hues or gradation ranges; and blood flow image displaying means for displaying the blood flow image.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the twelfth aspect, the blood flow imaging method of the second aspect can be suitably implemented.
In accordance with a thirteenth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus comprising: an ultrasonic probe; a transceiver section for transmitting ultrasound from the ultrasonic probe, acquiring an ultrasonic echo and outputting a received signal based on the ultrasonic echo; hue etc. change time specifying means for use by an operator to specify a hue etc. change time within a contrast agent in-flow period; blood flow image producing means for, based on the received signal, producing a blood flow image in which the blood flow is represented in a predefined hue or gradation range before the hue etc. change time, and producing a blood flow image in which the blood flow is represented, after the hue etc. change time, in a hue or gradation range determined based on the relationship between the blood flow detection intensity and an in-flow threshold at the hue etc. change time; and blood flow image displaying means for displaying the blood flow image.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the thirteenth aspect, the blood flow imaging method of the third aspect can be suitably implemented.
In accordance with a fourteenth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus comprising: an ultrasonic probe; a transceiver section for transmitting ultrasound from the ultrasonic probe, acquiring an ultrasonic echo and outputting a received signal based on the ultrasonic echo; hue etc. change time specifying means for use by an operator to specify a hue etc. change time within a contrast agent out-flow period; blood flow image producing means for, based on the received signal, producing a blood flow image in which the blood flow is represented in a predefined hue or gradation range before the hue etc. change time, and producing a blood flow image in which the blood flow is represented, after the hue etc. change time, in a hue or gradation range determined based on the relationship between the blood flow detection intensity and an out-flow threshold at the hue etc. change time; and blood flow image displaying means for displaying the blood flow image.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fourteenth aspect, the blood flow imaging method of the fourth aspect can be suitably implemented.
In accordance with a fifteenth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus comprising: an ultrasonic probe; a transceiver section for transmitting ultrasound from the ultrasonic probe, acquiring an ultrasonic echo and outputting a received signal based on the ultrasonic echo; blood flow image producing means for, based on the received signal, producing a plurality of blood flow images corresponding to different times in different hues or gradation ranges, and producing a blood flow image in which the plurality of blood flow images are superimposed; and blood flow image displaying means for displaying the superimposed blood flow image.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fifteenth aspect, the blood flow imaging method of the fifth aspect can be suitably implemented.
In accordance with a sixteenth aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the blood flow image producing means produces the blood flow image synchronously with an electrocardiogram.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the sixteenth aspect, the blood flow image can be produced synchronously with the cardiac cycle.
According to the blood flow imaging method, blood flow imaging apparatus and ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the present invention, a plurality of streams of blood flow having different contrast agent arrival times or blood concentration properties can be displayed in different colors or gradations. Therefore, in diagnosing hepatoma, for example, the hepatic artery (blood flow in an artery system) and the portal vein (blood flow in a vein system) can be easily discerned, and discrimination between malignant and benign tumors and determination of the degree of differentiation can be achieved more exactly.
Moreover, blood flow corresponding to a plurality of times can be combined and displayed in one still image, and the efficiency in interpretation of the image by a physician can be improved.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.